


It's Time To Tell You, Isn't It?

by KryptoniteKid (Nanarchy)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanarchy/pseuds/KryptoniteKid
Summary: Lena, after her most recent brush with CADMUS, is overtly traumatized, and Kara doesn't like it. She does what she can to be close to Lena, despite Lena's unusually isolative behavior. Their evening drinks are interrupted, Kara whisks Lena away, and Lena's reaction to the events makes Kara realize she needs to come clean about some things. This leads to smut (as these things tend to do).And a lot of talking. Like, I wrote a lot of dialogue. Grammatical errors ahead.TRIGGER WARNING: Talk of torture (not sexual, but torture nonetheless) Kara is possessive, and Lena kinda hits her a bit(softly- cuz she's extra, ya know?). So... if that bothers you, I'm sorry. Maybe don't read.





	It's Time To Tell You, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm totally new to this site and this is the first thing I've written (well, completed, and deemed finished enough to upload). So, please be nice, but if you have any constructive criticism, I am showing this around online in hopes of advice on how to improve. And I'm a bit embarrassed about the gratuitous smut, but, ya know. It was fun to write.  
> I'm a totally sucker for an angsty, smutty reveal/declaration of love fic. So that is exactly what this is. I've edited the crap out of this, but probably not enough, so I'm sure it's got some pretty dumb mistakes. IDK, i hope that doesn't bother you too much. Enjoy! Thank you for reading :)  
> OK, I edited this one more time, and even though I'm 100% sure I missed some grammatical errors, I think I'm moving on to a red k fic, and leaving this one be. Unless I see a mistake you or I can't stand, then I may come back in. Wish me luck!

Kara hadn’t seen Lena in a social setting since Supergirl had rescued her from CADMUS this last time. It had been almost two weeks. Since Lillian had been sent to (and successfully kept in) prison, Hank Henshaw had taken over the organization. So he was the one who had kidnapped Lena, she’d been missing for 4 days before the DEO managed to track her down, and she’d looked awful when Supergirl retrieved her. Her face was swollen and purple, body emaciated and covered in blood and cuts. X-ray vision revealed needle-holes under some of her fingernails.

Kara had taken one look and razed the place to the ground. She killed Henshaw, _on purpose_ , she ripped out each of his robotic prosthetics, frozen him, thrown him up, and laser-visioned him mid-air before his frozen corpse shattered to the floor. Her only regret had been that Lena had gazed hollowly at the scene from the table she’d been tied to, and flinched from Kara with obvious fear in her eyes when she approached.

“What did he do to you, Lena?” She’d breathed out (unable to keep it to herself). She cradled the nearly-catatonic woman to her chest and flew her to the DEO.

In those following weeks, Henshaw's death went viral, (fellow CADMUS operatives had video of it) and Supergirl issued an apology. Superman issued a warning to his cousin. That no matter how antisocial the cause, no matter how violent the methods, to be a Super means to be better, to never sink to their level, to never use violence and fear-tactics to beat an enemy.

Privately, Kara admitted to Clark, curled up on Eliza’s couch in Midvale, that if anyone ever did that to Lena again, she’d kill them too.

“Have you talked to her since? As Kara or Supergirl?” He’d asked. He understood, he felt the same for Lois. He managed to balance his public obligation to keep other heroes operating within their moral constraints and be privately supportive of Kara's inner turmoil. She shook her head at his query. Lena had gone silent.

“I texted her assistant, Jess, who says she’s been really quiet, not eating, working all the time, and sleeping at her office. She’s not OK, I’m really scared.”

“You’ll find a way to reach her,” Eliza assured her. Clark nodded his assent. But she’d reached out, and Lena dodged her, it seemed, always busy working, always making excuses.

While Lena avoided her, it would be fair to say Kara stalked her. Berating herself, ashamed of her actions, she checked to see where Lena was and what she was doing 2 to 3 times a day.

She woke up from a nightmare that Lena had died, one night, and she was out her window before her supersuit was fully on. She crashed into a seagull taking a midnight flight, and stopped short above Lena's office, one boot on, one boot off, covered in bird guts, just to watch the woman doze fitfully at her desk, computer still on and tumbler half-full of scotch and melted ice in her hand.

Every night she patrolled the city she flew over L-Corp or her apartment, wherever she was. Usually it was the former. When she was in the latter, she was either drinking or having a nightmare. Only on the nights that Kara could smell scotch on her breath from outside did she sleep peacefully, and it hurt to witness. 12 days after the rescue, Lena texted her.

_Sorry I’ve been so MIA. I needed some time to myself. Can we see each other?_

Now Kara waited anxiously at the quiet dive where Lena had agreed to meet her.

Kara’s heart dropped when she saw the young CEO. Her thin, haggard body slumped, where it usually held itself with pristine posture. Her aloof, stoic mask was half-slipped, revealing an exhausted vulnerability beneath. It was probably only Kara who could see the difficulty Lena was having keeping it in place. God, she looked so alone. Kara rushed to the entrance to hug her hello.

When she moved too fast, Lena flinched. She relaxed when she saw that it was Kara, but she didn’t give her the usual delighted grin that Kara was used to receiving. Instead, her face flinched and her lips trembled with her effort to shape them into a properly receptive smile . Kara gathered her up in a hug anyways, and Lena was still for a while, like she’d forgotten what the right response to this was. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around Kara and nuzzled her face into her shoulder. She swam closer, tucked herself into the embrace, and Kara held on, just let her stay, saying nothing, holding the small body protectively.

When Lena eventually pulled away, she opened her mouth to speak, but she didn’t seem to be able to think of anything. She just looked Kara up and down, gaze roaming with an inscrutable expression. Instead, Kara simply said,

“I’m happy to see you, Lena. Let’s order some drinks.”

“I’m happy to see you too. That sounds great.”

They sat and for a second, Kara didn’t know what to say. She had to distance herself from _what she knew_ happened to Lena, and figure out what she would have heard from Supergirl, from the news, what she would have ascertained by Lena’s extended absence.

“So how are you?” She eventually offered.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lena jutted her chin out defensively, but her eyes were apologetic.

“OK, we don’t have to. It can be a general question. How is work? What are you up too? Any exciting projects?”

That seemed to be an easier subject. So Kara backed off, she let Lena talk about work. It was all she seemed to want to focus on, and if it meant she’d let Kara in in some capacity... Well, they were seated across from each other, in the same room, having a conversation. It was a start.

It was a start with an abrupt end. A troop of CADMUS soldiers marched into the bar. Kara took one look at Lena, grabbed her hand, and ran with her to the back of the bar and out into the alley.

Then she ran back in, claiming she was going to call Alex and Supergirl. She changed into her suit in a bathroom stall, and, at superspeed, without calling Alex, with no backup on the way, she threw herself into the fray.

She saw the green glow of their guns as a familiar heavy discomfort wrapped around her body, but she sluggishly moved through it. She grabbed pool balls, not wanting to touch them. This was no time for hand-to-hand combat. She threw each ball with precision, and strength, and the guns exploded out of the hands of each soldier. Then, she grabbed a pool cue, and she broke their hands. Both the hands of each soldier. You can’t fire a gun with two broken hands, right? Clark wasn’t going to be happy, but they were targeting Lena. Again. They all dropped to their knees, shouting surrender. Kara barely heard them.

She searched behind the bar for anything she might use to restrain them. She roared at the bartender- “DO YOU HAVE ANY ZIP-TIES?” He backed away, bewildered, then he nodded.

“In the office,” She was already gone. One quick look with her x-ray vision, and she had the ties.

She kicked all the weapons away from where they lay at the feet of the soldiers to the other side of the room. They were still draining her. She tied their hands and feet, and gave the bartender the order to call the police. She ran back out to the alley to find Lena huddled against a wall, shaking, green eyes wide. She looked almost angry when Kara approached her.

“Where’s Kara?” She demanded.

Oh. Kara had forgotten the Supersuit, she was so used to speaking to Lena as Supergirl after a battle.

“It’s OK, I sent her home, I told her I’d fly you-”

“No! I need to see her now. She can’t walk home alone after this, what the _fuck_ were you thinking?!”

“Hey, she’s going to be fine, she’s got me on speed dial-”

“So? I have her on speed dial, and the police, and I’ve still been captured! Take me to her! Now!”

“Lena, I told her I’d drop you at her apartment, let's do that.”

“I’m not leaving here without her.” She insisted resolutely.

Kara stepped tentatively towards her, trying to think faster. “She already left, she’s probably halfway home by now.”

Kara tried not to hate herself for how betrayed Lena looked.

“Well, then, I’m _walking_ to go find her. See you later, Supergirl.” She headed defiantly down the alley, and Kara wrapped her arms around her. She tried to take off, but Lena was thrashing in her arms, and Kara was afraid she may drop her.

“I’m just going to take you to hers, OK? She’s fine, I promise.”

“NO!” Lena struggled hard to free herself from Supergirl. And Kara was completely overwhelmed. Where the hell had this come from?

She tried to keep a hold on Lena without hurting the woman, but she was making it _difficult_. She was twisting and writhing, letting her legs buckle to slide down Kara's body and through her arms. Kara could keep her grip, but she knew Lena would have some bruises.

“No, Kara didn’t leave without me, she’s here somewhere, she might be hurt, we can’t leave without her! KARA!” Lena screamed desperately. Tears fell from her eyes, but she wasn’t exactly crying, it seemed to just be an involuntary stress response.

“Lena, I told her to go home, I’d told her I’d bring you there to her! OK, stay still, I’ll take you to her!” Supergirl tried to lie.

“No! I want to see her now! What if they took her? They may be after me, but what if they kidnapped her to get to me? We need to find her!”

It made Kara realize some things, seeing Lena like this. Maggie had voiced suspicions, Kara had shrugged them off, but she believed now, at least a little, that Lena might be in love with her, too. She would do something with that later.

More seriously, Lena was _not OK_ after being kidnapped this time. She had seen how Lena had been tortured, understood what bad shape she was in right now. Kara knew it, but had waited for Lena to come to her. She realized she’d underestimated Lena’s power to isolate herself in times of pain. Now, right here, that trauma was boiling over, manifesting itself. Lena was _wrecking_ herself against Supergirl trying to get to Kara, and she showed no sign of listening to the superhero.

Kara finally conceded that it was time to tell Lena the truth.

But that couldn’t happen downtown in an alley, so she finally got Lena in a hold she couldn't break, and flew to her own apartment.

“FUCK YOU! LET ME GO! KARA!” Kara flew across town and through her open window as fast as she could and dumped Lena on the bed. Lena looked at where she was, then glared at Supergirl.

“You’re cruel,” She accused in a tight voice.

Supergirl nodded somberly. “More than you even realize right now, Lena.”

Lena's eyes widened at the ominous statement. She sat back against the headboard, hugging one of Kara's pillows to her chest, burying her nose in it. Supergirl could hear her breathing the scent of the pillow in. How had she not realized before?

“Lena, I need to preface this by saying it was never because you’re a Luthor, never because I didn’t trust you. It’s just not something I tell people. And the people who do find out end up in the thick of the fighting, and get hurt. That's more the reason than anything, really. Well, that, and I selfishly wanted you to myself, I didn’t want to share you with my, um…”

“What are you talking about?” Lena whispered, but it was resigned, like she already knew.

Kara whirled out of her supersuit and into her normal attire (well, lounging at home attire, t-shirt and sweatpants). They maintained wary, heavy eye contact as Kara, at human speed, drew her hair back into a ponytail and put a pair of glasses on. Lena glowered at her, then buried her head when a fresh tear rolled down her cheek.

“I just wanted to keep you distanced from it. I wanted you for just Kara Danvers, because everyone who knows me as both gets buried in Supergirls bullshit. _It takes over_ , and I just wanted to keep you for myself.” Kara hastened to explain to Lena’s bowed head and hidden face.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Her muffled voice escaped its pillowy prison.

“I knew it would get to the point where you not knowing was going to hurt one or both of us more than you knowing. But I was trying to prolong the time before that happened.”

Lena nodded, sniffing, eyes fixed on Kara's bedsheets.

“So you were just going to lie to me until you couldn’t get away with it anymore?”

“Yes. I’d feel guiltier if it were any old lie, but this is… this is _Supergirl_ , ok, this is… not a happy secret, and however much danger you’re in usually, being close to her is so much worse! My enemies will use you to get to me, your enemies will use me to get to you, you could be tortured for what you know-”

“I’ve already _been_ tortured, _Kara_ ,” Lena seethed.

“You’re right, but, even worse, you could be _killed_! Knowing this is so dangerous, potentially fatal, and _I don’t want to lose you!_ ” Kara emphasized roughly. Lena threw the pillow aside and leapt from the bed, getting in Kara's face.

“I don’t give a _shit_ , Kara, I want to know the truth about you- _all of it_ \- you’re my best friend, I didn’t want you to hide anything from me! I- I have to go, this… I can’t do this right now. I need to leave.” She tried to move aside and past Kara, only to find the hysterical Kryptonian immovable in the doorway.

“Please don’t, please stay and tell me what you’re feeling, you… you’re scaring me lately, Lena, ever since I got you back from CADMUS this last time… please, don’t deal with this alone, too.” An unexpected panic rose in Kara and she began to babble and beg.

Lena pushed her furiously. Kara had the presence of mind to sway with the movement to protect Lena's hands from injury, “I can’t _tell_ you what I’m feeling, because I can’t _figure out_ all of what I’m feeling! You didn’t tell me this in the entire time we’ve known each other, I don’t believe you when you say it’s not about my last name, I feel _stupid_ for panicking like that at the bar, and I’m running through a long list of times I’ve talked to you, then Supergirl, then you, _again_ \- and feeling stupid again because it seems obvious now- and all the times you left me without a good explanation and I had to just make myself be content with not knowing- which was really doing a number on my self-esteem, seeing as how I’ve felt inconsequential to everyone my whole _fucking_ life-”

“Lena, please, just… don’t leave, please stay, I’m sorry you’re mad, but I need you here!”

Kara didn’t know why she was so adamant about Lena staying, but she was blocking Lena’s path and holding her wrists compulsively, despite usually considering such behavior unacceptably aggressive and controlling. She knew that it was probably best that Lena get some time to ruminate, but she there were knots tightening in her throat, chest, and belly, and she couldn’t get the rest of her brain and body to obey the small part telling her to let Lena go.

Lena- that was love, at the bar, yes? Lena had been terrified, she’d refused to leave without her- Lena loved her back? Even if she was wrong, she couldn’t stand the idea of Lena leaving right now. If she left, would she come back?

Lena’s behavior was so elusive since the last CADMUS rescue- She couldn’t let her disappear again. She couldn’t let Lena out of her sight, she had to make her stay, protect her, make sure she was going to be fine. Lena was her favorite person in the world, and right now, Kara wasn’t going to let her go.

“Oh, you _need_ me!” Lena shouted incredulously, yanking her wrists free, “Need me? What, so for over a year you don’t even want me to know about half of your life, your _identity_ , now you _need me_?!”

“YES!” Kara roared crazily, and Lena jumped backwards, eyes wide.

“Don’t you get it, Lena? I need you! All the time, I need you, and I always will! I didn’t want you to know about Supergirl because you’re my refuge _from_ Supergirl, I don’t want you involved in that world, because it’s dangerous, and if I lose you to it, I will _slaughter_ the people who did it, just like I did Hank Henshaw, and probably anyone loosely related to them, and maybe just go fucking nuts and kill everyone because I’ve lost a lot- a whole planet’s worth of people and things that I love- but you would be the straw that breaks the camel’s back. You’d be it. I’d be done, Lena, I’d go insane, forever insane, and I’m terrified of letting you in, in that way. Because. I. Need. You.” Kara locked eyes with Lena, and Lena’s eyes filled with, well, substantially more tears than there were before.

“Um,” She squeaked.

“Yea,’ Kara deadpanned.

“What?” Lena shook her head, swallowed, tried again. “Like, how… um? Like a sister?” She managed hesitantly.

“No, Lena,” Kara stated, exasperated, “I mean, Alex and Eliza fit in that category- the, um… kill-them-and-I-burn-the-world category, I guess, but, no Lena, not in a sister way. In an I’m-in-love-with-you way. Because…” Kara suddenly lost steam, the back of her neck started to warm and prickle, she shuffled her feet. “I am. In love with you,”

Lena’s eyes still bored into hers, but now they had a touch of softness and elation.

“Oh.” She said softly. Kara nodded, looking weary and defeated.

Neither could find anything more to add, finding themselves in an uncomfortably quiet place after all the yelling and confessing and emotions. Guilty blue eyes held teary green ones, and silence swallowed the room.

Centuries later, Lena stepped close to Kara. She spidered her fingers across Kara's jaw and cheeks, and pulled her face in. She touched her lips to Kara's inquisitively, as if trying to figure out if she was real. Kara wrapped one arm around Lena's waist and cupped her nape with the other, and leant into the kiss. A sense of deep relief and belonging settled over her. For a second, they just stayed there like that, lips together, warm breath mingling, grounding themselves in the others nearness. Their lips parted tentatively, and they deepened the kiss. Lena flicked her tongue tentatively against Karas lip, Kara poked hers forward to meet it. Lena wrapped her lips around the tip of it and sucked, Kara tugged Lena closer to her and moaned, pulling at her lower lip hard with her own. Lena pulled away. Kara opened her eyes, coming back to reality.

“Say it again,” Lena asked, palms still holding Karas cheeks.

“W-what?” Kara gulped, brain fuzzy.

“What you just said,” Lena pleaded softly, “I just, I need to hear it again.”

“I love you,” Kara’s heart was in her throat. Lena was so close, her eyes were boring into Kara's with predatory intensity that made her want to pin the woman to the bed and make her scream.

“Say it again,” She repeats.

“I’m in love with you, Lena Luthor,” Kara watched a slow smile take over Lena’s face.

“I love you too,” Lena sighed. “That’s why, at the bar…”

“Yeah, I figured, that’s why I told you about-” She kicked her suit for reference.

“How long?” Lena interrupted.

“I’ve loved you, in some way, since the day we met. Realizing it, unpacking it… that took longer. I probably completely stopped pretending my feelings for you were platonic when… after… after you saved Supergirl from the nanoswarm.” She wasn’t going to say Jack Spheer. She couldn’t, because he still made her something inside of her rage.

“That was the first time I ever felt honest-to-God, sick to my stomach jealous,” She admitted.

Lena nodded thoughtfully. “I started falling in love with you right away as well. Unfortunately, I _am_ bisexual, I knew exactly what I was feeling, and it was quite hard. I hoped something would work out with me and Jack, because he may have been the only one that could help me get over you,” Kara squeezed Lena closer to her and growled. Lena chuckled, and kissed her comfortingly, and tilted her her forehead to Kara's.

“It would have been a futile attempt. I already loved you more than I loved him. It wouldn’t have worked.”

“I don’t ever want you to get over me. I want you, I want you to be mine, I want to protect you, and make sure everyone else knows you’re mine- I never feel this- possessive. Crap, Lena, it feels so rude and objectifying. I’m sorry,” She apologized.

Lena hummed approvingly. “Well, privately, I can’t say it’s not a bit of a turn-on. But in real life, I won’t take kindly to displays of possession. It mars my own reputation as a self-possessed woman. And I won’t take kindly to taking orders. I was bred to give them,” She admits a little smugly. Kara had to shake her head to clear it of images of driving Lena to her knees and throwing a leg over her shoulder. Instead, she tried to reassure her.

“No, I won’t Lena, I wouldn’t- I’m being honest, that I feel it for you- but I’d never, um, act on it- you’re…”

“Well, I hope you don’t  _never_ act on it. I said there are times it’s appreciated. Believe me, Kara, I feel the same possessiveness over you- side note, I fucking _hated_ Mon El-” Kara laughed, and her grin made Lena's heart jump. “And I’ve wanted badly to be yours for a long time. I thought I’d have to always hide that desire.”

“Then you should be,”

“Only if you’re mine in return,”

“Of course,”

“Then Kara-”

“Yes?”

“ _Take what’s yours_.”

Kara blinked owlishly- like the demand had short-circuited her brain, but she came to with a disbelieving head shake and crashed her lips to Lena's. Lena wound her arms around Kara’s neck and plastered their bodies as closely together as she could.

Kara moaned, and lifted Lena off the ground. Lena obediently wrapped her legs around Kara's waist. Kara sat her on the edge of the bed and tugged the hem of her blouse. Lena ripped it over her head, and undid her bra as well, tossing it away before disposing of Kara's sleepshirt.

“Really?” Kara questioned nervously.

Lena rolled her eyes, “I’ve wanted this for a _long time_ ,”

“Right,” Kara bobble-headed and swallowed hard until Lena guided her their mouths back together. Kara forced her brain to shut up. _Just go with it, Zor-El, you’re allowed to have nice things!_ She focused in on Lena, on her lips, her pounding heart, her soft, strong limbs winding themselves around her and tried to exist in the moment.

Lena scratched her nails up Kara's back and back down, mouthing her way across Kara's breasts. Kara groaned, finally in the moment and content to comb her fingers through thick, dark hair as Lena sucked and nibbled her way down her chest. Kara propped one knee on the bed, Lena's leg hooked over it. She ran her hand around Lena’s ribs to her breasts, tweaked a nipple, journeyed further down to her soft belly and hips before her momentum was arrested by the waistline of Lena’s pants.

She suddenly decided they needed to be horizontal, now, and lifted Lena again and tossed her in front of her onto the bad, unfastening her pants. She pushed the waistband down, Lena took over the task of ridding herself of them after a breathy command, “Yours too.” Kara’s flew to the other side of the room immediately. She had nothing underneath. Lena, however, was wearing a black lace thong that Kara groaned at the sight of. She looked at Lena before bending to lick combatively over the skimpy triangle “covering” Lena’s pussy.

“Kara!” Lena whined, eyeing her feverishly.

She dropped herself back over Lena, and Lena grabbed the back of her head to bring her into a rough, demanding kiss. She bit Kara's bottom lip hard, and growled as she tugged at it. Kara kneaded at her breast and slotted their legs together, flexing her quadricep against Lena. The brunette’s mouth popped open in a gasp, and Kara's lip was freed to ravage Lena's neck. She didn’t bite- years of immaculate self control didn’t allow for that, but she licked and sucked and scraped her teeth as sharply as she dared.

Lena felt the gentleness in the passion, she knew exactly why it was, and it had her keening and shamelessly humping the Kryptonian’s leg. She was surrendering herself to _raw power_ , and trusting it to treat her tenderly. Her free leg hitched its way up Kara's thigh, past her bare ass, and around her waist.

Skin sliding along skin reminded Lena of exactly how naked they both were, and she traced her fingers down Kara's body. One hand clenched Kara's butt, the other inched towards her core. She shivered as she touched soft curls. She extended her fingers and breached into hot wetness, but Kara grabbed her hand, and her other for good measure, and pinned them both above Lena's head. Lena grunted petulantly at the denial, thrashing her head back in protest.

“You first,” Kara mumbled against Lena's collarbone. Then her free hand, which had been tracing the waistline of Lena's thong, traced over the front triangle of the material.

“How much do you like this?”

Lena’s eyes burned. “I like you more,” she rasped. Kara’s hand went lower, to where material became just a string. She looped her finger through, dipped into her sopping pussy to do so.

Lenas eyes rolled and she gasped at the contact. She tugged lightly, and it snapped wetly. The waistband was still intact, but now nothing blocked her access. Kara hummed at the debaucherous imagery of the ruined clothing. It was soaked where it had been against Lena's slit.

Lena looked down at her thong, and back up at Kara, and actually laughed disbelievingly.

“What’s funny, Lena?” She teased.

“I didn’t expect that,” She gasped, and groaned when Kara ground her leg into Lena’s now-exposed core.

“If you’re gonna wear underwear like that- expect it,” Kara returned. Lena nodded, panting too hard to retort.

Kara put her mouth back on Lena's, but they were both too distracted to really move their lips. She hooked Lena’s legs over her hips before straddling her and dropping her hand between their legs. She ran her fingers from Lena's entrance to her clit, separated her fingers to massage between inner and outer labia, built Lena up, explored mindlessly.

The thong rode up her hips to her waist as Lena rocked into Kara, her moans were getting louder and higher pitched. Kara had a feeling that if she penetrated her, they’d turn to shrieks. She removed her mouth from Lena's to lick from the bottom of her breast to the top before inserting two fingers, gently, until they found a rough patch.

“UUUHHNNN,” It was somewhere between a moan and a scream, the loudest Lena had been yet. Kara pressed her thumb to Lena’s clit lightly, and massaged her g-spot.

“Oh, God, Kara, don’t stop,” Kara didn’t change her pattern, but she went a little slower, a little harder. She blew frost breath on Lena breasts, then warmed them with her hot mouth. Lena was tightening around Kara’s merciless fingers, bucking her hips wantonly, incoherent- _screaming_.

Kara watched in awe as her friend- the woman she was in love with, arched massively, pale skin flushing red, and pulsed around Kara. Liquid spurted into Kara's palm and dripped down onto the bed. Lena shuddered and tensed for well over a minute, and when she stopped, her body flopped bonelessly to the bed and her eyes were closed. Kara pulled her fingers out after Lena's orgasm had subsided. Lena pulled Kara down to lay entirely on her body, cupping her jaw to bring her into a kiss.

“You have really strong fingers,” she whispered mock-accusingly.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, Lena,” Kara said reverently, hovering over Lena.

“I mean, like, _really_ strong fingers. I’ve only ever done that twice in my life.” She pulled Kara down, closer, keeping them flush.

“I don’ wanna crush you,” Kara mumbled through her lips.

“I like the weight of you on me, it’s comforting,” Lena replied, not letting her go. So Kara relaxed on top of her and kissed her more. Kara planned to pull back when Lena wanted, but Lena kept her lips moving languidly against Karas, licking into the womans mouth occasionally, gasping and moaning when the sensations became too much. Presently, her hips began to roll again.

Kara got an idea, and moved herself down her body, dripping soft kisses over her skin on the way down. When she got to Lena’s ruined thong, she took it in her teeth and tossed her head. The waistband broke with a snap that made Lena jump, and it sailed over the edge of the bed.

“Jesus, what do you have against thongs?” Lena whimpered excitedly.

“Absolutely  _nothing,_ I love thongs, you should wear one every time we do this!” Kara chuckled.

She brought herself to settle between Lena's legs, spread them further apart to make room. One thumb on either labia unfurled the woman before her, and she ran her tongue gently along the skin before her. Lena’s hips bucked wildly and she exclaimed something incomprehensible. It sounded like it may having been trying to be ‘Sensitive!’ But Kara wasn’t trying to put pressure, she was just cleaning Lena up, lapping at her as softly as she could, slowly gathering wetness until she was clean. It was (as Kara hoped it would be) an exercise in futility. She dragged her tongue all over Lena, just whispering it over slick, sensitive skin. Kara every once in a while ghosted over Lena's clit, causing the woman to cry out and buck. This wasn’t about making her come fast, she wanted to see how long she could work Lena up. She drew slow, lazy patterns, wrote Lena messages with the tip of her tongue. She sometimes broke away to kiss and suck and scrape her teeth against Lena's thighs before returning to her dripping core.

“Oh, fuck, Kara, harder,” Lena eventually begged, so Kara pressed her tongue assertively against her entrance, dragged it up to the underside of her clit, wrapped her lips around it, sucked and swirled her tongue. Lena's hand flew to her hair and tugged. She hummed encouragingly, and her lips vibrated against Lena.

“‘M close!” Lena whined. Kara pressed her thumb against Lena's clit, sealed her mouth around Lena's entrance, and sucked while she pistoned her tongue into her (a difficult task to achieve, but Kara wanted to do something unique). Lena thighs wrapped around her head and shook, her back arched, and she clenched around Kara's tongue. Kara held herself still and tried to memorize the feeling of being enveloped by her thighs, clamped to her pussy, every sense overwhelmed by Lena. Both their pulses were racing, Kara's heart was hammering in her chest, but a feeling of peace reverberated through her so deeply, so completely, it felt entirely new. Or old, so old, she hadn’t felt so warm, secure, content, since she was a child on Krypton. Before she knew how cold and dark and dangerous the world could be. Surrounded by and tucked into Lena, the cold, strange world couldn't reach her for a second.

When Lena’s limbs fell away, Kara dragged herself up just enough to lay her head on Lena’s belly. She kept one hand wrapped around her hips, but her other hand slid up over her breast to cover her heart. For a moment, she just stayed there. The peace, the quiet, the stillness of her heart was calamitously loud, and she didn’t think she could look at Lena right now without ruining the sexiness of the moment with a sloppy emotional meltdown. She just needed to regroup.

Lena’s body was completely limp and still as she finally climbed her way back up, and when Kara took her whole form in she saw her unconscious, still flushed and breathing heavy, covered in a sheen of sweat with sex-tangled dark hair strewn across her white pillow. _I want to see this every night for the rest of my life_ , she thought, and was quietly floored by the magnitude of that thought. It felt… huge. It felt like forever. She pulled the woman out of the wet spot and into her chest, and listened to her sleep.

But Lena was Lena, and she somehow never stopped, so her eyes popped open after maybe 5 minutes. She gazed contentedly at Kara, who smiled back and- like a mature adult- booped her nose.

Lena giggled. “Hey,”

“Hey,”

“I’m still mad at you,”

“You deserve to be,” Kara shifted to lie on her back, and Lena followed to entwine herself around her.

“You’re gonna have to make it up to me,” She mused, head on Kara's chest.

“What do you want me to do?”

“What you just did, but, like, _all the time_ , forever,” Lena husked teasingly.

“Mm, I think I can manage that...”

“And answer so many questions,” She admitted more seriously. Kara nodded.

“What do you want to know?”

“When were you planning to tell me?”

“It was kind of one of those things where… I was gonna tell you after Jack, and after Mon-El and Rhea, and sometimes during lunch dates, and I planned to tell you all the time because I knew at some point it was getting ridiculous that I hadn’t yet, but… Alex gets hurt, like, _all the time_. James… well, I’m not gonna tell you what's up with him, but he’s in a lot of danger. There's this whole organization that deals with Supergirl missions and everyone there gets hurt. And I know you’re gonna be all _Lena_ about it-”

“What the fuck does that mean?!” Lena’s head snapped up, an affronted glare on her face.

Kara, laughed, and explained, “It’s not bad, it’s a good thing! It’s usually such a good thing, but you’re gonna be making gadgets by, like, tomorrow, teaming up with Winn-”

“Winn Shott?!”

“Yea, and strategizing with J’onn and training with Alex by week 2, you’re just too smart and action-oriented- I mean, it's one of my favorite things about you, but that kind of proximity gets people put in harm’s way, which you’re already in all on your own, so double -trouble, which, _great_ \- cuz, ya know… it kills me to watch you almost get killed. So… yea. I was gonna tell you… yesterday, and tomorrow, and you should have known months ago, but also I wanted you to never find out. Cuz… I’m pretty fond of you and your heartbeat- and would like it to keep beating. And Supergirl kinda endangers that,” Lena let her ramble for a bit before she hushed her with a kiss.

“We’ll get through it together. My life is always in danger anyways And- you’re in more danger than me. I’ve seen Supergirl almost-” Lena blanched, she clearly hadn’t gone down this line of thinking yet, “You’ve almost died, _so many times_ , and I- I wouldn’t have known why, and one day you’d just be _gone_ , the woman I’m in love with, and if Kara Danvers and Supergirl both died at the same time, I’d probably figure it out, and I’d just be left alone, with questions, and accusations and- without ever getting the chance to tell you I loved you. Oh, GODDAMMIT, Kara Danvers!”

She hauled off and punched her new lover in the gut before crying out and grabbing her hand. Her eyes had welled up again. From the heavy topic, not the hand, but one traitorous tear sprang free of its holding anyways at the added stress.

“Lena, don’t _do_ that!”

“Ow, it was like punching a wall!” Kara x-rayed Lena’s hand.

“Yea, it’s like that, I’ve been told. Well, you didn’t break your hand, but don’t do that again! You could get really hurt.” Lena was still holding her fist and whimpering. Kara rolled out of bed.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got frozen blueberries, just give me a second.”

Kara used the trip to the kitchen to catch her brain up. It was a lot for one night. Lena knew she was Supergirl, they were together, now- Yes?- It seemed so. They’d had sex. THEY’D HAD SEX! And Lena was just as amazing as Kara thought she’d be.

And Lena was still processing that Kara was Supergirl, which, if Lena's nearly broken fist gave any indication, was going to be a messy emotional journey for her. Kara maybe should have let Lena go when Lena had tried to. She grabbed blueberries and turned back for her bedroom. But panic and desperation had grabbed her when she thought of Lena leaving. She stopped in the doorway of the bedroom. Lena was propped up against the pillows, curling and uncurling her hand. She looked at Kara and beckoned her forward.

“Why are you all the way over there?”

“Your skin glows in the moonlight. It’s kind of insanely beautiful.” She took Lena's hand. The knuckles were red and slightly swollen. She pressed the blueberries to her skin. Lena hissed, but took the blueberries and kept them in place. She and Kara looked at each other, before Lena gave her a commanding nudge. Kara nestled herself into the bed and Lena snuggled into her lap with her head on Kara’s shoulder. She gave a reproachful grumble and bit Kara's neck.

“You know I would have killed you if you’d died before you told me, right?”

Kara chuckled, “I’m glad it didn’t come to that. I’m sorry. You deserved to know a long time ago. I was just so scared.” Kara hugged Lena even closer to her. “My feelings for you are really intense. It made moving forward, or admitting to anything with you just this really huge deal, so I was just putting it off because it was hard. And scary.”

Lena frowned. “Hey, so are mine. And we both have dangerous lives, no matter what we do. So that means we need to act on this, not deny ourselves in some… cliche hero’s protective self-isolation. It won’t protect me. I’m always safer with you. And you’re absolutely right- the gadgets I could make you could save your life. Our lives may be crazy, but they could complement each others. Don’t…” Lena made a little frustrated noise before she shifted to bring herself closer to Kara, taking a hold of Karas cheek again, “Don’t let your fear force you into denying yourself happiness. You aren’t compromising my safety. I… I want to be with Kara Danvers. We can keep Supergirl as an entity separate from our relationship, and have each other, and I can help make things, and… there’s no real reason we can’t have it all, with a little planning and discretion. Also, who… I… Ugh,” Lena stuttered, rolled her eyes, and fixed Kara with a fondly aggravated glare, “How is it that every radiologist in any medical facility worth its salt has lead-lined equipment, but you don’t even have a sturdy pair of gloves when kryptonite radiation is your only weakness? Why don’t you have a lead-lined suit? I mean… seriously?!”

Kara laughed out loud as she flipped Lena back onto the bed and rolled on top of her. Lena threw the blueberries… somewhere.

“We’ll be stronger together.” Kara murmured against her lips. Trust Lena to accidentally paraphrase her family’s motto trying to reassure Kara. Lena nodded and pulled her knees up lazily but didn’t quite hitch her legs around Kara.

“I’m afraid my legs are made of jelly right now. I don’t think I’ll be able to move them much for at least a few hours.” She grinned as she said, with adoration in her voice. She had an arm hooked around Karas neck, the other was travelling up and down Kara's spine. Kara smirked against her.

“Get used to it, I think I’m going to get addicted to being inside you. That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

“You haven’t let me return the favor yet,” Lena purred. Kara stiffened against her and her expression became a little nervous. “Umm, you- can’t, unless- the muscles… um, I could, like, _shatter_ the bones in your fingers if… with the clenching...”

“Ohhh,” Lenas eyes went wide with realization.

“Is that, like, a huge turn-off for you? I mean, I get it if, sleeping with me is kinda dangerous…”

“No, Kara, it’s not a huge turn-off. And I’m well aware of how strong you are, and I trust you. I just didn’t think about how strong your vaginal muscles might be. Which, honestly, makes me feel silly, because, duh- they’re kryptonian, too, so, I should’ve guessed. We can work around that. What can I do to you? Can I touch you as long as I don’t penetrate you?”

“Yea, and honestly, I’ve never really needed penetration that much. I mean it’s nice, but I don’t have to have it. If I feel like I do, I have my own fingers. Um, I need to be really careful about my thighs, if I squeeze around you… I’m kinda honestly really afraid of the idea of you going down on me, for that reason…”

“OK, this is all good to know. Um… I really want to eat you out but we can figure out the logistics of that, or I can forego it. And I am a scientist, I can probably make us toys strong enough for a Kryptonian if we’re so inclined.” She looked thoughtful for a minute before she broke into peals of maniacal laughter. Kara fixed her with a worried grin.

“Everything OK over there, crazy?”

Between sharp pulls of breath and giggles, Lena managed. “The R&D teams… see blueprints… and molds and plans, for like, dildoes and shit! But like, with industrial strength materials! HA, and they… they just… don’t even know what the fuck-!” Kara's laughter joined Lena's at the thought, and they clung to each other and laughed hard for a few minutes before wiping their eyes and getting themselves back under control.

It felt good, being wrapped around each others nude bodies, laughing at absurd hypotheticals in post-coital bliss. Lena was soft, and warm, and sweat was becoming sticky on her body and she smelled like that and arousal, and Kara had worn out her muscles so her limbs were strewn heavily over and around Kara, and Kara's hands were meandering happily over breasts and belly and butt and thighs, and Lena’s hands were doing the much the same, except taking short breaks to trace and scratch individual muscles that rippled over Kara's body. Lena stretched toward Kara for a kiss, and breathed out “I love you,” when they parted. They broke into identical dopey grins when Kara whispered it back.

The length and intensity of the night was finally catching up with them, and Kara was gazing sleepily at Lena’s eyes fluttering closed and snapping open.

“You don’t want to go to sleep, do you?”

“I wanna stay with you,” She grumped sleepily.

“You are with me, doofus!”

“I don’t like sleeping,” she mumbled, half awake. Kara’s heart seized.

“Lena, I’m right here, OK? And I’m not gonna let anyone else hurt you, I promise. Sleep, Lena, I’ll be here if you have a nightmare. OK? I got you,” Kara wound herself around Lena as she babbled. Her arms wrapped around her back, she kept Lena's head pillowed on her chest, she hooked a leg around Lena's, trying to connect them at every point, seemingly trying to use her physical body to shield Lena from the pain of her memories. Lena sighed and her eyes, finally surrendering to sleep.

Kara listened as her heartbeat slowed to a resting pace and breathing evened. She slept lightly, one ear out for Lena. Which meant she woke quickly when Lena's heart began to hammer, and she began to whine.

“Shhh, Lena, its OK, you’re with me,” Kara reassured, half asleep. She stroked Lena’s hair and spoke calmly into her ear. Lena gasped in her sleep and burrowed into Kara.

“Hey, Lena, Lena, you’re OK, baby, you’re here, you’re with me,” Lena continued to moan, stuttering out nonsensical half words.

“It’s Kara, Lee, you’re in my room, I’ve got you. Wake up, Lena,” As Lena chattered and moaned in her sleep, Kara tried to shake her softly awake.

“Hey, Lee, baby, you gotta wake up, you’re having a nightmare,”

“ _Nooo_ ,” She moaned. She tried to rip herself from Kara's grasp and ended up pitching herself over the bed. Kara grabbed a hold of her and dragged her back up, and she woke up screaming, fists swinging sluggishly. Kara grabbed an arm, but scooted away, giving the wild-eyed woman space.

“Lena, hey, you’re in my bed, OK, it’s Kara, you’re safe,” Kara watched Lena blink, take in her surroundings, take a breath, gather herself. Kara inched toward her.

“Can you lay down with me, Lee? C’mere, you’re safe.”

Lena looked enraged for a moment, then she apologized. “I’m sorry I woke you up. I’m having a lot of nightmares lately.”

“It’s OK, I’ll wake up with you and try to help. Would you like water?” Lena nodded, curling up against Kara's pillows. Kara supersped to the kitchen and bounced impatiently in place as her refrigerator took 10 years to dispense water. Then she spilled some rushing back to Lena.

“Thanks,” Lena whispered. Kara crawled into bed and watched Lena delicately sip the water.

When most of it was gone, she tipped it towards Kara. Kara nodded and chugged the rest before putting the empty cup on her bedside table. Then she slid back to Lena.

“Lena, will you ever want to tell me what happened? I mean, you don’t have to, but… I want to help.”

Lena was quiet for a minute. Finally her breath hitched and she started, “A lot. It was just… Lillian never went that far. There were still a lot of L-Corp sites he didn’t have access to, and things that require Luthor DNA to access. He just… he wanted a lot of information. He couldn’t keep CADMUS up without a Luthor at the helm. He needed me, and I didn’t cooperate.” Her voice was tight and small as she explained. Kara ran the tips of her fingers through her hair and stayed close.

“I’m so sorry Lena,”

“He waterboarded me.” Her voice cracked, and Kara gathered her up in her arms as she trembled, tears staining Karas collar and tiny sniffles showing she was still trying to keep it together. Lena wasn’t a big crier. This would count as a major meltdown to her, (the whole night would) and it would make her feel vulnerable, so Kara just held her and let her say what she was comfortable with, and didn’t press for more information.

“I’m going to be right here for you, OK, Lena? I’m going to help.”

“OK. Well, I mean, you really helped with Henshaw.”

“Yea, I really did, didn’t I? I don’t even regret it. I’m so over CADMUS.”

“I was kind of really happy when you did.”

“I lost control. It was finished before I realized how far I had gone, before I could make myself stop.”

“CADMUS has been more active since you did,” Lena observed.

“More active, but less organized. They don’t have a real leader anymore. Your family are really the only people who can call themselves worthy opponents to a Kryptonian.”

Lena hummed thoughtfully at that and looked up at Kara, big green eyes red-rimmed, eyelashes wet, and still, somehow, her gaze was mischievous.

“And if we defect? If we work with the Kryptonians?”

“I’m pretty sure CADMUS won’t stand a chance.”

“I like that idea,” Lena smiled a tiny little malicious smile. Kara kissed her forehead and snuggled deeper into her. “Me too.”

One thing was bothering Kara, as they were settling back down, but she couldn’t ask Lena the question outright. Still, the gist spilled out of her like word vomit.

“I would have helped you, you know? I would have helped you get through it, just as Kara. I would have been there.”

“I know. That would have hurt me so badly.” Lena confessed. “I was… just before CADMUS got to me, I was… sort of in the process of trying to distance myself from you.”

“What? Why?”

“Because, Kara, I loved you! And- it hurt, that you didn’t love me back, I thought- we’d never be together, and it was selfish, I was trying to be a good friend to you, but it was starting to hurt too badly.”

“Lena!” Kara gasped, and buried her head in Lenas chest. Lena wrapped herself comfortingly around Kara.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, it was stupid, and wrong, I realize now… But you have to understand, I revert back to isolation, when human connection hurts too much. And it hurt, trying to just be your friend. And I didn’t have the energy, when I got back, to hide my feelings from you. So I stayed away.”

“I wouldn’t have let you,” Kara's muffled, determined voice rumbled through Lena's chest. “I would have tracked you down anywhere, I would have brought you back.”

“That’s exactly, what you did, darling,” Lena said. “I texted you because every day I didn’t see you and you contacted me, letting me know you cared, that you wanted to see me- I couldn’t stay away.”

Kara untucked herself from Lena’s torso to press a hot, angry kiss to her lips. “I will track you down and find you anywhere you try to go. I love you, Lena Luthor.”

“I love you too, I’m not going to try to run again, I promise,” Lena swore, wrapping herself around Kara as Kara pressed them both into the mattress.

“I love you so much,” Kara intoned, like it was a prayer, a vow, “I love you,” She kissed Lena again.

“Hey, Lena reassured, “I’m right here, OK? I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara looked at her, blue eyes wide with horror and desperation. She nodded, though, and relaxed into Lena's embrace.

“OK, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I’m sorry you hurt, and thought you needed to withdraw-”

“It’s fine, baby, we’re here now, OK? We’re together, we’re going to figure it out, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kara whispered.

“I’m going to fall back asleep, now,” Lena stated, as though she were returning to battle, instead of resting. In a way, she was doing exactly that.

“I’ll be right here,” Kara promised.

“You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“Yea, I don’t think I could leave right now if I had too.”

“You may need to, if Supergirl stuff comes up,” Lena mumbled. Her eyes were firmly closed now.

“Yea, the DEO kinda has me on time-out. People are a little mad that I killed Henshaw,” Kara and Lena both giggled. Then, wound together, they slept once again, this time through the night.

Supergirl, as Kara predicted, wasn’t called in the following morning. Lena woke up first, felt herself being spooned and looked around at Kara’s room. She stretched. Her legs and her pussy were pleasantly sore, and somehow the feeling aroused her all over again. She flipped herself in Kara’s arms and tucked herself back in, placing a few soft kisses on Kara’s neck.

She was trying to be still, and quiet, but excitement was racing through her, and it was making it hard not to fidget. And Kara’s naked body was against her naked body, so it was hard not to want to writhe and taste and feel. Kara snored softly and warm breath blew over Lena’s face. She kissed the tip of Karas nose in reply. She was feeling _playful_ , this morning, happier than she’d been in a long time, and she was having trouble controlling her impulses.

She was finally in a relationship with the woman she had been wanting for so long. She’d been so sure her feelings for Kara were unrequited, but she was here, naked, limbs still outstretched towards Lena, like she couldn’t even keep her hands to herself in her sleep.

Lena focused on keeping her hips from rocking, and contented herself to trail her fingers up and down Karas body. Memories of last night were winding her up, though she tried to have some self-control.

There was no way Kara was going to sleep through Lena's giddy fidgeting. She became aware of fingers sliding along the underside of her butt, and a thumb pressing lightly at the inside of her hipbone. She smelled Lenas fresh arousal and heard the rapid, tripping beat of her heart.

She rolled over so she was holding Lena's back with one hand, while her other grabbed her butt to pull her in. Lena squeaked in surprise.

“Did I wake you up?” Lena asked, as Kara kissed and sucked at her neck.

“No the other wiggly loud girl in my bed did.” Lena stopped holding her hips still, she flexed insinuatingly into Kara.

“There's another girl in your bed? Where is she, I’m gonna kick her ass!” Kara palmed a breast, tweaked Lena’s nipple.

“Mm, don’t worry, I kicked her out. I have unfinished business with you.” Lena scraped her nails hard up Kara's back.

“Oh, dear, I hate not finishing what I started. What do you think we should do?”

“I think we need to revisit some of last night's activities,” Kara brought her wandering hand down to cup Lena, and the banter was finished.

Lena fixed her with a hungry look, and croaked, “Well if you find it prudent for moving forward,” and Kara said, ‘I do,” and plunged two fingers inside with no warning. She didn’t need it. Lena was soaked, and they slid in with no resistance. Lena rolled her hips and moaned. Kara brushed her thumb against Lena’s clit.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Kara was holding her tightly to her and curling her fingers in and out of Lena. Kara didn’t go fast, but she went hard, and the slow pace meant Lena could feel and experience every centimeter that Kara dragged her Kryptonian fingers along. It was maddening, it was wonderful, but it was intense.

Lena didn’t really squirt often, but she knew that would probably change with Kara. Kara's fingers seemed to be homing devices tuned to Lenas g-spot, and once they found it, they curled and circled and massaged- it had Lena writhing, but there was no way the relentless pressure would not give her a g-spot orgasm. She planned to take this up with Kara, she did, but then Kara slid down her body, wrapped her lips around her clit, sucked and lashed out with her tongue, and Lena was arching off the bed again, pounding out another intense orgasm.

She felt kind of like a pillow princess as she laid, twitching slightly (she fully intended to even the score, once Kara gave her a chance), letting Kara clean up the mess she had made between her legs before climbing back up her body to lay beside her. Lena was numb, limp, exquisitely ruined before the day even began.

“What do you have to do today?” She asked Kara.

“Hmm… Sunday… Nothing. You?”

Lena rolled on top of Kara to straddle her, “You.”

“Oh, Rao,” Kara gulped.

“Is Rao a god?”

“Yea, it's our Sun God. We deified our sun, like you did yours,” Kara gasped, arching as Lena sucked and bit at a nipple. Lena hummed in response, and the feeling vibrated erotically through Kara's chest. She scrabbled her hands at Lena’s scalp, trying not to tug hair.

She was unconsciously inching away.

“Relax, you won’t hurt me,” Lena soothed, pulling Kara back.

“I don’t really… often, with humans…” Lena crawled up her body. She took her hands, and put them on the upper edge of the mattress.

“Keep them there, OK?” She brought her lips to Kara’s.

“I promise, if you start to hurt me, I’ll pull away and say something, OK?”

Kara gulped and nodded. Lena captured her lips, kissed until she felt Kara get out of her own head, then moved slowly down her body. She nibbled and sucked at her clavicles before moving down to her breasts. She bit at every muscle of her 6 pack, and licked a line up her hip bone. She spread Kara's legs further apart and continued her attentions on Kara's thighs until they trembled. Then, after placing one rebellious kiss on Kara's exposed clit (the folds of Kara's pussy flared proudly and assertively; In an odd way, it reminded Lena of her Supergirl persona) she made her way back up in much the same fashion before she placed her middle and index fingers on either side of Kara's clit. Kara moaned, and Lena could tell she was trying not to move her hips.

“Relax, baby, let yourself move a little bit,”

“I… don’t want to break you,”

“Ok, baby, let’s try something else,” Lena breathed into her neck. “Flip over.”

Kara groaned, then turned onto her stomach. Lena raked her nails down Kara's back, and Kara groaned at the stimulation.

“Keep your hands where they were,” She ordered. Then, Lena spread Kara's legs so her knees were splayed away from her body. Hopefully, her momentum would abuse the mattress, and not her lover.

Lena squeezed Kara's sides. She flinched and giggled. Then Lena dragged her nails down Kara's butt and the back of her legs. She found herself facing Kara's perfect Kryptonian ass, and she chomped down hard. Kara squeaked and bounced. She brought one hand back up, to Kara's shoulder, and then straddled her butt, moving the other hand back to Kara’s clit. Just because she could, she rested her weight entirely on Kara, hooking her feet over the backs of Kara's thighs. Then, she began to move her fingers in a lazy pattern. Kara began to move, and Lena’s body was forced along for the ride. Kara's groans turned to hot, girlish pants as the rhythm continued, her hips bounced more forcefully. She either didn’t notice Lena's body perched entirely atop hers, or she didn’t mind it. Her hands came down on the mattress, almost by her shoulders. Finally, her body rocked up hard, then her pelvis jutted into the mattress. She emitted a long keen as she came. Lena rolled off of her, but kept on hand on her waist.

“Holy crap, Lee,” She whispered, moving onto her side and pulling Lena closer. “You’re creative.”

Lena giggled. “I think I really like that position. I think I like climbing all over you.”

“I think I like that you like that.” Kara leaned towards Lena, and they were kissing again. They couldn’t seem to stop, neither had separated from the other much since their mutual confessions.

But then, Kara’s stomach grumbled, and she made a pouty face. “Traitor!” She scolded her own body. Lena laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

“It’s actually good timing, I really need to pee.” Kara gave her a sexy little snarly lip, but slid out of bed.

“I’ll make us coffee and breakfast,” She offered. She moved to her dresser to get to pair of boxer shorts. Lena snuck up behind her, took them from Kara's hands, and put them back in the drawer.

“I’m just going to rip them right back off if you do that,” she teased. Kara chuffed excitedly.

“Yep, ok, that’s- g-good, I like that… idea,” She babbled. She was blushing. She hadn’t blushed, or acted nervous, since Lena had seen her at the bar. Everything had been too solemn for her usual awkward, bubbly personality, and Lena almost squealed at seeing it again. Instead, she just brought Kara in for another kiss before sauntering from the room, swaying her naked ass with more intention than usual.

She could tell from Kara's pitiful whine that she was staring after her. It had her grinning cheesily as she shut the door to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tangled and sex-wild, her dark red lipstick had become a messy pink smear around her mouth and her mascara, ugh, she had tear streaks, but her eyelashes were bare. She groaned, turning the sink on.

She scrubbed her face, she peed, she stole a bit of Kara’s toothpaste and rubbed at her teeth with it before rinsing with listerine. She almost jumped in the shower. The only reason she didn’t was because she wanted Kara in there with her. She joined Kara in the kitchen.

“Why didn’t you tell me my fucked up make-up made me look like a clown?” She accused Kara happily, swatting her ass. Kara yelped and turned from the stove. Lena laughed, and her question was answered. She realized where all her lipstick had gone and noticed Kara's raccoonish eyes widening sheepishly at her.

“Umm… I didn’t really realize?” Lena laughed harder, grabbed the sides of Kara's face and began peppering kisses everywhere there was misplaced makeup.

“Um,” Kara started, “Eggs-” Lena kept kissing her. “Burn-” Lena turned the stove off and turned back to Kara. Kara chuckled and gave in, picking Lena up and kissing her fiercely. Lena's legs wrapped around Kara's waist, despite her tired muscles screaming and quivering.

“I can’t stop touching you,” She sighed against Kara's mouth.

“I never want you to, except,” Kara tried to speak around Lena's lips, “Food-”

Lena broke away and put her forehead to Kara's. “Yea, food sounds good.” She admitted.

Kara tangled her fingers into Lena’s hair and kissed across her cheeks and nose before returning to her task.

“Scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast sound good?”

“Sounds lovely. Will that be enough for you?”

“Yea,” Kara giggled. ‘I may be making, like, a dozen eggs, ten toasts, and a whole pack of sausage _and_ washing it down with chocolate milk in my coffee.”

“Oh, OK, that sounds about right,” Lena conceded. “Need any help?”

“Nah, I got superspeed, it’s almost done already. You want chocolate milk in your coffee?”

“No, honey, I genuinely do prefer it black.”

“And I still think you’re crazy.”

Lena sat at Kara’s bar (naked) and watched Kara plunge the french press (naked) and get a normal sized mug and a two pint beer stein (she bounced off one foot and hovered to reach them- naked). She put equal amounts of coffee in each. A full mug of coffee, a quarter-full stein. She poured chocolate milk into the rest of her container. A drop of milk splashed out of the cup and onto her midriff, and Lena watched Kara absentmindedly swipe it off with her middle finger and pop it in her mouth. Lena shook her head.

“Jesus, Kara, would you like some coffee with your chocolate milk?” Lena dragged her mind out of the gutter long enough to tease. Kara stuck her tongue out and brought the drinks to the island. Then, she pulled out a plate and a serving dish, and handed Lena the plate.

“Here, take as much as you want, and I’ll eat the rest.”

“Thanks darling,” Lena kissed her cheek.

After they had served and seated themselves, they ate in silence. They’d both worked up an appetite, so speaking took a backseat to getting some food in themselves. Towards the end of the meal, Lena noticed Kara staring at her with a strange expression.

“What’s this for, Kara?” She asked, tapping the telltale forehead crinkle.

“I’m… I’m glad you didn’t go last night.” Kara confessed. “Even if we hadn’t slept together, I still would’ve wanted you to stay with me.”

“I… honestly tried to talk myself into going anyways, even after you’d said you loved me. But...” She rolled her eyes and sighed, “And I’m happy now, that we did what we did, but at the time… I was pissed at you, still, but… I didn’t have the energy to stay away from you. I… kind of needed touch that wasn’t malicious, and I’ve wanted to jump you since the first time I ever saw you, so- I kind of couldn’t stop myself.” She quirked an eyebrow at Kara, waiting for her response.

“I’m glad you stayed. And I really am sorry, I’ll make it up to you every day, I promise,” Kara's blue eyes sparkled with integrity, and egg clung to her lip. Lena grinned at the sight, and brushed the egg away with her thumb. It dropped to Kara's leg… and then Lena was thinking about her legs.

“Are you finished with your breakfast, dear?” She asked innocently. Kara wrapped what was left of her egg and sausage into a piece of toast, stuffed it in her mouth, and washed it all down with her ¾ chocolate milk, ¼ coffee concoction, and nodding, wiped her mouth.

Lena had a feeling that she must really love Kara to find that as cute and endearing as she did.

“You can start making it up to me by taking me back to bed,” She suggested. Then she was being lifted from her seat, Kara's apartment became a blur, and she laughed as she found herself bouncing on top of Kara’s bed as Kara threw herself back over her.

They spent the rest of the day and most of the night in Kara’s apartment. They confirmed their status as girlfriends, Lena asked Kara on a date, (”A real date, Kara- yes, with our clothes on!”) They found several different positions that Kara felt comfortable enough to have an orgasm in, and in the evening, as they waited for take-out, Lena took a sharpie to Kara’s back to make the first blueprints for a red-sun room, despite Kara’s concerns that her body was probably a bad place for schematics that would, presumably, be developed in a place of business.

“I don’t want to get 86’d from your building on our 1 week anniversary!”

“Don’t worry, darling, they need my signature to do that. Now hold still.”

“Yes, dear.”

Late that night, Lena murmured that she probably should sleep at home to wake up early for work. Kara asked if she could stay over too. Lena grinned, glad she didn’t have to hint that she was trying to ask if kara would come with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at conclusions- essays, journals, and, apparently, stories. Comment plz, if you have the time or interest. I would love to know what worked, what could use improvement. Feedback will help me grow as a writer, so input is much appreciated :) Cuz yea... I've never actually finished writing a story before in my life, so I have no clue what I doing. :D


End file.
